Kicking Death in the Ass
by JayElem0
Summary: Wilson/OFC. Wilson needs to let his freak flag fly. He gets some help. Yeah, she's a little manipulative and cranky, but James seems to like her. Mature reading, folks, sex and language. Kind of like an extended PWP, with a tinge of plot thrown in.


Kicking Death in the Ass While Singing

By: Jolymi

Summary: AU somewhere in season 4. You can decide where. Established OFC. James Wilson needs to recognize the taboo in him and share his freak with someone.

Wilson/OFC

SEX!! Lots of sex and swearing.

And I don't own anything, nor do I get paid. I'm… well, I have issues.

* * *

"Why is it whenever we get together, all we ever talk about is sex?" Wilson asked from his position on the couch.

The fire was lit, the wine was open. We snacked, talked, bitched, etc, etc, etc.

"Why do you always complain about talking about sex?" Tamla asked. "You are sitting with two of the hottest women at PPTH- No, no, in New England. And you aren't even curious what we think about sex?"

"What is, Wilson? Can't enjoy it unless you're married?" House said from the opposite couch, near Tamla.

He flushed. Dear, sweet man. He was definitely getting a blow-job for that.

I poked my head in.

"We talk about sex, because we are not actually having it. Right?" I looked at the people around me. "Come on. Hands up if you've gotten laid in the last 3 months."

House went to put his hand up.

"That you haven't paid for. Sex with someone who just wanted to shag you senseless, not pay her cell bill."

His hand went down.

"So, no takers? What about the last 6 months?"

Tamla and I put our hands in the air. James and House sat there admiring their beer steins.

"Un-fucking-believable. 9 months?"

My hand went up again and so did Tamla's.

House and Wilson were conspicuously silent.

"It's a trick," I said, leaning across the table to Tamla. "They want us to feel sorry for them and give them pity sex."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Tamla said, somewhat squiffled.

House looked interested.

"Pass. I'm not having sex with anyone who can't get someone to voluntarily have sex with them in over 9 months. I'm just not," I said, smiling as I sipped my wine and set it down.

"Rhia, you are a bitch," House said, pouring more wine into my glass.

"And I will not get drunk and give you sloppy head."

"But it's the best kind," House pouted.

Wilson was on the couch with me, looking uncomfortable. I decided to amp up the heat.

"So, Tam, when you give head, do you always go for the sac or do you just stick to the shaft?"

Wilson went purple.

Tamla looked at me like I had two heads.

"It's been so long. I can barely remember," she said, regaining her aplomb.

"I say, 'go for the sac', he'll probably like it. But you have to be careful. No teeth."

Tam, realizing what I was doing, chimed in.

"Some guys don't like it. Too sensitive. But the peri-"

Wilson bolted for the deck.

"Sweet!" I whispered.

I tossed a look at House and Tamla and followed Wilson outside, cold though it was.

"What's all the nobility about?" I asked, standing by the rail with him.

He didn't look at me.

"You know women like sex. You know we like to-"

"But you sit there and tell them everything!"

He was shaking a bit, but not from the cold.

It was a good sign. I'd been trying to crack this nut, pardon the pun, for some time.

Wilson was always so stiff and gentlemanly with me. The one date we had ended with a less than romantic kiss which left me more than a little irritable.

I could feel the passion in him, pent up and able. But he pushed it down so hard.

Be a gentleman, open the door, pull out the chair, don't try a thing at all for fear she'll reject you.

There was no way James Wilson was some kind of sex pervert. He was just too tightly wound. That in itself is weird, because you'd think the tightly wound one would be a freak.

Apparently that last divorce really did a number on him.

But I wanted him. And I didn't want a vanilla, missionary, eyes on the ceiling, lay back and think about England rut. I wanted to feel what was pent up inside him. All of it.

"So, you don't like it when we talk about sex?"

"I'm used to House and Tamla. They've been 'buddies' so long, it's nothing to them. I just don't want you thinking-"

"What? That you might want me? Because I would like to think that. Is that a possibility, James?"

He finally looked at me.

"That's the first time you've called me by my first name in a while."

I took a deep breath.

"I know that you are skilled at telling a woman what she wants to hear. Maybe even-"

He started to interrupt.

"No, no. There will be listening, then you may rebut at will."

He subsided.

"But here I am, saying you're wrong. That's not what I want to hear…

"I want you to tell me want me so badly you ache. That your dick gets hard when you think of me, or get a reminder of my perfume. That you want to feel my mouth all over you.

"Because, damn it, James," I leaned into him and pressed my hands against his gut, "That's how I feel. I think of your eyes and I want to kiss you, and my nipples harden-"

He tried to back away. I didn't let him. I wrapped my hands in his sweater and held him fast.

"I dream about you, James," I said, leaning in close to his ear. "I dream about your tongue on my nipples."

He shivered.

"I can smell your cologne in the halls and I just want to find you and clear a desk. Fuck you senseless, until you scream my name."

I was almost on top of him.

"I want to hear you say my name so badly," I whispered in his ear.

And praise Jesus! The damn finally fucking broke.

He grabbed me and pinned me against the rail. His hands were in my hair, his mouth against mine, sucking my lip, biting gently, his tongue making me crazy.

My hands were on him. In his hair, on his shoulders, digging under his sweater to find his nipples. Then down his back as I reached into his pants to squeeze his ass. I felt him moan into my mouth. And dammit, that's what I wanted.

"You could have me right here, James," I whispered, "If it were 20 degrees warmer."

I took his hand and pulled him into the house, through another door, closer to my room.

He started to look uncertain again, so I pressed him against the wall, unzipped his pants, reached in and reminded him what he wanted.

He remembered.

"Come on," I said, taking his hand again.

Once in my room, I wasted no time getting to the under clothes. I would have gotten completely naked, but I wore something sexy, just for him, and I wanted him to see it.

I got the desired response.

Men love a black, lacy bra and panty set. Well, in my experience, anyway. And Wilson was no different. But he stood there, looking at me, fever in his eyes, doing nothing.

I went the extra mile. I pulled the sweater off of him, unbuttoned the Oxford, unbuckled his belt and whispered to him the whole time.

"I knew it was you from the first time we met. Not just in a visceral way. But in my heart." I knew he'd want some romance, so I just told the truth. I'm not usually too flowery with the prose, but I tried to keep him comfortable.

"Your hands, I knew that you would caress me, slide them inside me, make me crazy."

"I don't know-"

"Just say what you want, James."

He ran his hand over the swell of my breasts, and looked me in the eye.

"I want to make love to you."

"And I want you to know that there are all kinds of love. And I'm not a flower or glass, I'm solid all the way through. I want you to know you can have all of me."

There was a sharp intake of breath at my words, and I knew it was time. The clothes were gone and I laid him on the bed and straddled his thighs. He just looked up at me, expectantly. And I wanted more than anything to broaden his horizons, gently but firmly.

I slid my nails from his ears to his nipples, circling them, teasing, pinching. They puckered nicely. I love sensitive nipples. I moved farther down, digging just a tiny bit harder into his abdomen, just above his pubic bone. His cock jumped and that made me happy as well.

His hands were on my hips, so I slid them down to my ass.

"Squeeze," I said, softly, "Press your fingertips in. It turns me on."

He did. He massaged my ass, applying pressure and pushing his fingertips into the soft flesh. Which made me purr…

I moved up so I was almost on his cock, just barely touching it.

"What do you want?" I asked him. "And please don't say whatever I want. Because I know what I want."

He thought a moment, then put both hands on my breasts.

"I want to taste them. I want you to lay on your back, and I want to…"

I just moved, deftly, so that I was on my back next to him. He leaned over me, taking one nipple in his mouth, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the other. And it was sweet. I was warming from the inside out.

His tongue was like fine sand paper against my breasts. He ran it over every part. Nipples, areolas, the heavy fullness… And then he surprised me, moving a hand between us, between my legs, two fingers teasing me.

I couldn't leave that unanswered.

I grasped him at the ribcage and ran my hands down his sides, moving to his ass, squeezing, rubbing, fondling, all those good descriptors.

I was rewarded when his cock stiffened against my thigh and he moaned against my chest. And that, too, was hot.

"Lay back," I whispered, pressing him onto the bed, sliding down his body until I was eye level with his cock.

He stiffened, in the bad way.

"Just be calm, James," I murmured against his thighs and the muscles enlightened a bit. "I want to taste you, too."

I've been told I give good head. I've had boyfriends, and they've critiqued. But as good as I'd been before… I positively worshipped James' cock. I gave him my all; every lick, suck, nibble, swirl and grasp was deliberate and calculated to make him come hard, in my mouth.

And I do not swallow for just any man.

He did call out my name when he came, which was incredibly satisfying.

I gave his softening cock a kiss before moving up his body.

"What about you?" he asked breathlessly.

"You think we're done?" I whispered in his ear, his nipples rolled between my fingertips, pinching ever so slightly with my nails.

His breath hissed and his hands went to my face, pulling me close for a kiss. He was just so warm, I wanted to wrap up in him like a blanket and feel him all around me.

His body was so nice, for a guy in his late thirties. He definitely tried to keep in shape.

I was not a lithe, swanning super model. Not by a long shot. Round… is a word. Ample breasts, hips, ass, thighs. A little belly. Soft. Which apparently Wilson found quite the turn on. His hands roamed all over me, fingertips, palms, the back of his hands.

He searched for my sensitive spots. He looked like he was taking notes on when my breathing changed, when I moved, when I moaned. I let him make his little mental lists, for a while.

Then, I pulled the condom from underneath the pillow.

"I want to fuck you now, James."

I couldn't tell if it was a cringe or a shudder, but he responded.

I wanted to get him comfortable with some harder language in bed. Or the car, or his office, or wherever I could get his cock out of his trousers.

"Don't you understand, yet? James… I want to ride you until my cunt clenches around you… I want to feel your thumb against my clit," I said, laying against him, my mouth pressed to his ear. "Slow circles, until I'm begging for more. I want to press my tits against your mouth, and feel you suck until my pussy is pulsing with every thrust…"

The next response was not a cringe.

I moved back into my original position, straddling his thighs, rolling the condom on. He loved that. I wondered if he'd always done it himself. He acted like it was new, or so long ago that he couldn't recall how sexy it was.

"Tell me," I said.

"What?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Say the words. Tell me what you want me to do."

He squirmed underneath me, and I moved up.

"Tell me exactly what you want me to do."

"I want you to ride me…"

"And…'

He looked like a deer in headlights.

"Say it right, James."

"I want you to ride my… dick. I want you to lean over so I can take your breasts in my mouth… I," he faltered.

But he'd done okay for his first shot at dirty talk, so I rewarded him.

I moved over him and sank down onto his cock, feeling the tremble through his body. He fisted the sheet in both hands when I clenched his cock with the muscles in my cunt. Just a little, not enough to drive him over the edge. I could sit there with out moving anything but my inner muscles and make him come, but I wanted the friction, too.

I braced against his chest and moved, finding a rhythm that seemed to make us both happy.

His hands moved over my body. Hips, sides, breasts, arms to my shoulders, eventually to my face. His hands were so warm and his touch was so light. I kissed his palm when he moved it across my lips and drew his thumb into my mouth. I gave a little nip, a little suck, lathing it with my tongue.

When he removed it, I gave him direction.

"My clit, James. Put your-"

He stopped my words with his actions. He had his thumb on my clit and was rubbing. I shifted and moved his hand just a tiny bit, and then we were cooking with rocket fuel.

I leaned in and he took a breast into his mouth, rubbing the other with his free hand. It was nice. But, I was trying to teach Wilson to be more than nice.

"You can pinch them, suck a little harder…" I said, a little breathless.

He didn't respond with words, he did as I suggested.

"Oh, that feels so fucking good…" I sighed. And it did. His thumb, his mouth, his hand on my breast. It felt like I would come fairly soon, but I held back. I'd have to move off of him or all that fun inner clenching of orgasm would set him off. And I didn't want him to have just any sex. I wanted him to have incredibly memorable sex. Shit that he would have flashbacks of at work and tremble from.

I laid on his chest, not really moving, clenched a bit, and kissed him.

"I've ridden you, James… But we don't want it done so soon, do we?"

He gasped a bit as I rotated and squeezed with those fine inner muscles. I did those exercises for a reason, damn it.

"What's in your head, sweet heart?" I asked, kissing his face, neck, his ears.

"Tell me what you want from me," I whispered in his ear, and gave it a lick, with a nice suck on the lower lobe.

"I want to make you come," he whispered into my hair.

"Oh, I am going to come, and you are integral to that," I purred.

"How can you sound so calm?" he asked. "I feel like I'm about to fly apart…"

"I'm focused, James," I said, breathing on his neck and pressing my teeth to his skin. "I came here with a specific purpose."

"Wha-," he started rather unintelligibly. "You came here to seduce me?"

"No," I said, back at his ear, "To show you some of your potential. I came here to hear you moan my name."

I thought he was going to come right then, the way he moved underneath me, the way his hands held onto my face and crushed our lips together, his tongue against mine. It was hot. I was making him hot and he was losing some of that good guy attitude.

"So, do what you want," I said into his mouth.

He caught me by surprise, flipping us so he was on top. He pushed my knees up and out and it was my turn to cry out when he started thrusting inside me. He moved fast and hard, pounding into me. The friction was intense and in just the right spot. I couldn't keep myself from clawing his back and calling his name. He responded in kind.

"Oh God, Rhia… Oh God… Rhia…"

I had accomplished what I'd set out for in that evening, the rest was whip cream on top.

My hands went to his ass, fingers sinking in to the firm flesh, leaving crescent nail shapes as I kneaded him and moved with him.

I could feel the sweat on his body dripping onto mine. His eyes were closed in ecstasy and that was nice, but I wanted him to see me come.

I licked his lips and bit the lower.

"Open your eyes, James," I gasped.

After a second, his eyes fluttered open and that put me over the edge. His deep brown eyes, filled with heat and pleasure, made contact with mine and I came, yelling. I could feel my walls constrict around him, felt him orgasm inside me, heard him whisper my name again and again.

And he hovered over me for a moment, until I pushed him onto his side, still inside me. I pulled away from him, careful not to bring the condom with me.

"You should probably go flush that," I said, off-handedly.

I waited while he made the short trip to and from the toilet, making myself comfortable, pulling the bedclothes back, getting cold as the heat from our bodies together ebbed.

He joined me fairly quickly.

I looked at him and saw the question in his eyes.

"Ask," I said.

He still looked uncertain, but he turned on his side to face me.

"Was this an experiment? A one off to see what you could get me to do?"

"It wasn't a one off," I responded.

"But you were… testing a theory," he said, sounding upset.

I put hand on his face.

"I won't lie to you. I do want to see how far passion can take us. But not in some vague clinical way. I want to feel you, James Wilson, lose control, like you did." I stroked his cheek and ran my thumb over his lips. "And it was wonderful… Didn't it feel wonderful? Getting what you needed and still making me come…"

"I wouldn't have been like that if you weren't… If you hadn't…"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked. "Do you regret it?"

He didn't respond.

"Because I don't. I've wanted you from the first smile you gave me."

He shook his head.

"We went on that date and you never talked to me again outside work, or unless we were here with everyone else."

"I'm sorry for that. I should have… I was making a plan. I was thinking about you and what I-." I stopped. "I was waiting for the right time. The right mix of social and heat."

"You wanted me ripe for the picking?" he said, amused.

"Isn't that when fruit is at it's sweetest?" I replied, my mouth moving from is face, down his body. I pushed him on his back, and he let me. "I want you to think about what you want and then what you need to do _for _or _to _me to get it."

"Isn't that selfish?" he asked and gasped as I lightly bit his nipple.

"Is it? I wanted you, I wanted you to make me come, I wanted you inside me. I did what I could to manipulate the situation, but no one got forced to do anything they didn't want to."

I moved down his body.

"True."

"Can we make a small deal, James?" I said into his groin.

"Y- y- yes," he said.

"I want you to do one thing this week that is just for you. And not give in to House one time this week. See how it makes you feel," I whispered, my mouth a hairsbreadth from his cock.

"Is it fair to ask while you're doing that to me?" he said haltingly.

"Doing what?" I laughed and kissed his half hard cock.

I moved back up his body.

"When do you think you'll be ready for round two?"

* * *

He did it. He wouldn't tell me what, but he said he did one thing for himself and I believed him. I knew for a fact that he had told House no when the man asked- told him to give him a couple hundred dollars.

I knew because House bitched all the next day.

It was a small step, but a good one. If Wilson refused to be House's personal ATM, that was just one more step in the right direction.

I wondered what I'd have to do to get him to tell me no…

I was staring off into space when House snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Do that again, old man, and you lose those fingers," I said, looking at him.

Foreman laughed, but Taub, Kutner and 13 were silent, watching us.

"Depends on how I lose them," he said, walking back to the white board. "You do remember what we were talking about, Goody Marshall?"

He started calling me that after I started shagging Wilson. I hadn't figured out the way it related to us, but I was working on it.

"Yes, the idiot got an infection from cat scratches, gross. They went septic with lack of treatment and now he's going into multi-organ failure. Not much we can do for him except hit him with high doses of the big boy anti-biotics and hope he doesn't go into shock."

House looked a tad floored.

"What do I pay you other idiots for? Goody Marshall here was listening with half an ear and came up with a good diagnosis, while you sat there intently with nothing." He looked at them. "Go! Medicate!"

The three new ones jumped, but Foreman stood casually and exited the room, smiling at me.

I knew he wanted it, but I had kept all flirtation to a minimum. Foreman was alright, but not exactly my type. I had an appointment for a nooner with my type. I hope the shades were pulled in his office.

"Anything else, House? Or can I go?" I asked.

"How long do you intend to keep fucking around with Wilson?"

I blinked at him.

"You didn't seem to care before."

He pouted.

"That was before the change in is behavior, which can only be attributed to the power of the pussy."

"I'm taking that as a compliment," I said, standing up.

"You still didn't answer the question," he said, from behind his desk.

"No, I didn't," I said, leaving the room.

I walked casually into Wilson's office and started closing his blinds. He was sitting at his desk, looking confused. I'd made the appointment for the nooner without telling him. It was a surprise.

"When's your next patient?" I asked, knowing the answer, sitting on the edge of his desk next to him.

"No more today. Just paperwork," he said, leaning back so he could look at me. Which was good. I'd opened my blouse by two buttons and he could see the sapphire colored bra, my cleavage rounded at the top. My skirt rode up just enough, so he could see the stockings and garters.

I moved in front of him, in the center of his desk, opening my legs, slipping off my shoes and balancing my feet on either side of him. Garter belt, but no panties. I could tell he liked it. I could see his dick stiffen through his pants.

Thank goodness for armless desk chairs. Very good for quickies.

I pulled a condom out of my bra.

"Gonna fuck me, James?" I asked, using a toe to rub his cock and unbuttoned my blouse further. The bra hooked in the front, which was convenient for what I wanted as well.

"Why do you say it like that?" he asked, sounding sensitive.

"This isn't going to be sweet love down by the fire place. No candles and wine and soft music. It's going to be me riding your cock in your office, quick so we don't get caught. So, it's going to be fucking."

"When's the sweet love?" he asked, a hand moving up my thigh.

"Whenever you want it," I replied, foot moving to his thigh and back up.

"Tonight," he said, breathlessly, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling his cock out of his boxers.

"If you want," I said, sliding off the desk and onto his lap, securing the condom. I put him inside me and kissed him gently, winding my fingers in his hair. I started to move and he moved with me, hands going to my hips, helping me rock.

I knew it had to be fairly quick, so I squeezed. And when he moaned in my ear and called my name I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rocked faster and harder, it was the only way I could get mine too.

Not too long after, I felt him come. He dug his fingers into my ass and that put me over. I came on his lap, hoping, vaguely, that I didn't get his pants wet.

"That was… wonderful," I whispered to him as I moved off of him. I slid the condom off, making sure not to spill anything, walked into his bathroom adjusting my skirt and flushed it. I buttoned my blouse before coming out and heard my pager go off on Wilson's desk.

He was still sitting there, shit-eating grin on his face.

"I hope you've had a nice lunch," I said, back in his office, looking at my pager. "House, of course." I leaned over and kissed him, noting the wetness on his lap. "If you have a spare set of trousers, you should change. I was… very excited," I said, then licked his lower lip. That shit made him crazy, I almost didn't make it out of his office. Which, again, was a step in the direction I wanted to head with Wilson.

* * *

"Do you want an 'atta, girl' or a 'good job'?" House asked when I got to his office.

"Mr. Ballenger?"

"Yes, he's responding to the anti-biotics. You were right."

"It was a no brainer. Your team was off their game."

"You are part of said team, what does that say about you?"

"That you hired me because you had three men and one woman. Add you, and that makes Dr. Cuddy look bad in departmental diversity. So, you found the smartest woman you thought you could hold a decent argument with. Well, done."

He didn't move from behind his desk.

"When did Wilson become your pet project?"

Again, with Wilson. House was too possessive.

"None of your fucking business," I said conversationally.

"I'm sure you're a monster in bed, but other than that, I don't know what he sees…"

I stalked over to House's desk. Close enough for him to smell me, and he did. I saw his eyes widen.

"You're a liar," I hissed. "You know exactly what he sees, because you see it, too. You were just too much of a pussy to put yourself out there for it."

"Speaking of pussy…"

I leaned closer.

"Yes, I just fucked your best friend in his office," I whispered. "How does that make you feel?" I added sarcastically.

"Sounds a bit whorish-"

"Fuck you, House. You'd love it if I rode you right there at that desk, with out a thought of how slutty it was, even _if _it was sloppy seconds from Wilson. But that's not going to happen, because I only fuck humans."

I made sure to keep my voice down, so if anyone walked in, they probably wouldn't hear what I said.

House looked contemplative.

"Are we done?" I asked.

"Yes," he said irritably.

"Good."

* * *

I gave Wilson his sweet, sweet loving that night. I'd rather not go into it, as it was quite vanilla considering what we'd already done. He made sure I orgasmed, but I wasn't sure he got what he wanted. I didn't do anything he didn't initiate.

It was an object lesson. One I hope he took to heart.

It was nice laying in his arms afterwards. He was very tender with me, which I don't normally like, but I care about Wilson, so it was fulfilling.

And I get it. I'm House. A female, fuckable House.

James isn't gay. Maybe a little bi-curious at his drunkest, but he was never seriously ever going to make a move on House.

Unless…

And I'm just spit-balling here…

Naw…

But it would be the cool threesome.

I shouldn't have been thinking like that moments after having a nice, little orgasm coaxed out of me, but I was.

I'm a freak, what can I say? I don't like 'nice, little orgasms'.

But, tonight was about James. I was curious what he would do next time.

I had a plan, myself.

* * *

I went into work looking particularly sexy. Professional sexy, just a notch up from the way Cuddy does it. And that drives House insane. I thought I'd see what it did for Wilson. Plus, House said if I came in more revealing clothes I'd get less clinic time. Win-win.

I shall describe: black fitted skirt, red cowl-neck blouse that hung a bit lower than the norm, with a ivory translucent cami underneath, some fuck me pumps.

House approved, I didn't have to work in the clinic. Even though he knew that was going to give me more time to seduce his friend, and it irritated him.

I knew I looked good. And I was the fastest on the differential diagnosis. Which had always pissed Amber, Ms. Cut-throat bitch, off. Until House fired her.

We'd had a short, but fairly intense competition for the fair James Wilson. But, Amber just wanted him to get to House. I wanted… Well, you know what I wanted. I've been graphic.

Anyway, back to the present, or very near future.

I'd checked James' schedule to make sure it was a good day to take a long lunch. I was happy to find it was.

I walked into his office.

He looked incredibly happy to see me. You give a man enough orgasms and he has to smile when he sees you, it's Pavlovian.

"I don't have a spare set of pants, if you have plans for me," he said as I sat on his desk.

"I've got extra time today, we could go out for lunch, have a bite."

"You know where you want to go?" he asked, smiling.

"I do."

"Did you really call House an asshat to his face?" James asked as I drove us to lunch.

"Yes. He was being a jerk."

"In front of the patient…"

I took a deep breath.

"I know it's regular professional courtesy not to demean your colleagues in front of patients, but that's not House's. I did the right thing, he backed off."

"And you still have a job. Good."

"I have a nice rack."

"You do," he said and smiled.

I pulled into a parking spot.

"I don't see any charming bistros or cafes," James said.

"Come on," I said, getting out of the car.

We walked into the park and continued on for about 3 minutes, off the beaten path. But not to rustic, I did have nice shoes on.

We came to a small clearing, a little glade in the midst of the park, completely surrounded by trees and bushes.

I'd left a picnic basket there on my way to work, in a cooler, on a big blanket.

"Take off your shoes," I said, settling down and opening the cooler.

He looked uncertain.

"I checked. No poison anything, and it's not mosquito season. So, relax."

He did.

"Do you want to eat first or when we're done. We only have an hour. Less, if we get paged."

He grabbed me, which startled and pleased me, then kissed me. He really went for it, sucking my lips, hands on my breasts then pulling my top off. He got me onto my back, which was fucking awesome, then pushed my skirt up and that was even better.

He pulled at my panties and soon they were around my ankles. His tongue was in my mouth and I was so excited that I was surprised when he started rubbing my clit.

"You're fast," I panted into his ear.

"Ask anyone…" he replied, sucking on my earlobe, which made me crazier.

He was getting ahead of my schedule, which was good and bad.

I rolled until he was under me.

"Be still," I said. Then, "How do you want me? What naughty fantasy has been running through your head?"

He looked at me.

"I love it when you're on top."

"Something new?"

I played with his hair and ears while he thought.

"No pressure, sweetie… But…"

"I know."

I looked at him.

"You know we have limited time or you know what you want?"

He looked at seriously.

"Both."

"Then, by all means, James, tell me."

He remained silent.

"Let me guess," I said, "Something someone's trained you not to ask for?" I sighed. "I want you to feel comfortable with me, James," I said breathily, "I want you to feel like you can ask for what you want."

"It sounds so vulgar in my head…"

I furrowed my brow.

"All the really good stuff does," I said.

"You're so…"

"Comfortable with sex in general and my sexuality particularly?"

He let out his breath.

"Yes."

I moved just a little to encourage him. One can say anything in the heat of passion, but unprompted… That's difficult for some.

He pulled my face close to his and kissed me. Then he turned to my ear and whispered.

"I want to taste you while you taste me."

It wasn't the major breakthrough I'd been hoping for, but it was a start.

I stood up and unzipped my skirt, I didn't want it to get creased around my waist.

"I suppose you want me on top," I said.

He looked like he was ready to snatch the thought right back.

"Lucky for you, that's where I like to be…"

I positioned myself over him on one hand and knees, deftly opening his slacks and pumping him with the other.

I gasped as he pulled my cunt to his face. His mouth was so hot I almost forgot what I was doing. Almost.

That first blow job? That was going to pale in comparison to what I was going to do to him for this lovely little suggestion.

I took his tip in my mouth and moved my tongue in delicate circles. I could feel him breathing faster against my cunt, sucking and licking at my clit until I had to put my brain on auto-pilot.

69 is an interesting idea, but how can you really get off when you have to actively think about what you're doing to someone else?

I got my hand wet and pumped him from base to where my lips were sucking and my tongue teasing his cock. I slipped another hand by his balls, careful of my nails. I took the time to lick my fingertips and slide them from the base of his sac to his perineum, moving in circular motions in time with what I was doing to the head of his cock.

He gasped, and I felt fingers inside me, reaching up to find my spot.

He was playing dirty. He'd been thinking about this, what he wanted to do with me… Definite improvement.

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to play with him, bring him to the edge and then stop. I had to finish him so he could hopefully finish me.

And when the pad of my moist thumb caressed his peri area, in the vicinity of his prostate, I took him deep into my throat.

He yelled my name when he came, still pumping his fingers inside me.

Suddenly, I was on my back and he was latched onto my cunt like he was feeding from me, swirling his tongue, sucking until I was throbbing and swollen in his mouth. His fingers were still moving against my spot, in frantic circles.

I was sure I was talking at that point, but I couldn't really hear myself, I was too far gone. I know I called out to James and God and begged him to never stop. He was leaning against one of my legs and holding the other to keep me from asphyxiating him. And the muscles in my legs were clenched so tight that they were the first to go when the orgasm hit me like a 100 foot wave.

I screamed my satisfaction as the heat tore through my body from my pussy to the top of my head and the tips of my toes.

I panted, and writhed under him. He stroked my thighs like he was calming a wild animal, moving up my body and making soothing sounds into my ear.

When the fog cleared, I was satisfied, but… somehow irritated.

I'd lost complete control, when that hadn't been my purpose. My intentions had been to release something in James, and here I was a moaning, gasping, sweating wreck.

I decided to put the thoughts on hold and wrap my arms around him. We kissed, sweetly, and he laid his head on my breast.

"I've never done that before," he said into my chest.

"Get used to it," I said, smiling, "I require all kinds of stimulation…"

His hands ran the length of my body and he took my nipple between his lips.

"I want you to," I said, gently pushing him back, "But, James, we have to go back to work."

He looked like I'd kicked his puppy.

I pulled his face to mine.

"But we have tonight…"

I think I did an admirable job hiding the over-whelming satisfaction for the rest of the day.

James, however, did not. And House pounced on him like a hyena.

"How many nooners this week, Wilson?" House said, cornering him at the commissary.

"You really want the gory details of my sex life, House?" he replied, grabbing a muffin and filling his coffee cup.

Her headed for the exit, House in hot pursuit.

"I just don't get it," House continued, "She's not your type at all. She's not needy or vulnerable or weak-"

"Thanks, I'm well aware of what Rhia is not," James said, not stopping.

"Rhea was the destroyer goddess-" House started.

"No, Rhea was the Titan mother of the Greek gods, goddess of fertility," James said, punching the button to the elevator. "And her name is R-h-i-a."

"A typo…" House murmured, "What does that mean to you? You planning on being fertile with her?"

James got on the elevator, followed closely.

"I don't plan to impregnate her, but you know… happy accidents," James said glibly.

"Are you serious about this woman?" House asked incredulously. "Because you know what happens when you get serious about a woman…"

"No, House. What?"

"Oh, usually nothing…"

"Well, if you're done analyzing me…" James said, stepping off at his floor.

"Nope, just following you to your office for the really big questions. Figured I'd embarrass you in private."

"Don't you have a patient?"

James opened the door to his office and made his way to his desk, sitting down and opening up a file on his computer.

"No, nothing interesting lately. But what is interesting is my stuffy, reliable, bestest friend having chair sex in his office between patients and sneaking off for dirtiness on his lunch."

James relaxed back in his chair.

"She… brings something out in me," he sighed.

"I don't doubt that. But how much Viagra do you have to take to keep up with her?"

"None."

"Seriously?" House said, astounded.

"I'm torn House… I want to talk to you about this, but I don't want you to be able to torture her with details."

"That's fair."

"House… She is… so not like anyone I ever would have dated. Ever in my life," James said, leaning over the desk a little. "She's…"

"Making me have to buy my own lunches, is what she's doing."

"Deal with it, House. I'm not your ATM. You make just as much money as I do."

"That's not the point. This sudden attack of testosterone is my point."

James was silent.

"Let me guess… She makes you feel all manly and strong, right? But that kind of woman… will eat you alive and move on to the next meal."

James smiled.

"Is this because she picked me instead of you? Because I know you were looking forward to having a shot at her."

House scoffed.

"Castrating bitches are not my type."

"Castration is not her thing…"

"Why are you so… okay with this?"

James looked surprised.

"With what?"

"My line of questioning. You usually go red in the face and sputter then kick me out."

James smiled and took a bite of his muffin.

"It's the power of the pussy, House," he said and turned to his computer.

* * *

I couldn't have a fantasy that didn't involve James Wilson. I'd be in bed, with my battery operated friend, taking the edge off, and his face, his cock, his fingers and tongue would intrude.

Intrude isn't the word.

Insinuate.

That's the word.

I would come calling his name even when he wasn't there. And I wasn't used to allowing a man that far into my mind. My body is one thing. The mechanics of sexuality and orgasm are easy to quantify. But…

I do care about James. I did when I started this whole… thing. But… I wasn't ready for that… insinuation.

I only hoped he was having the same issue.

I was much more conservatively dressed, to throw House off. He thought he knew our pattern, and I wanted him off balance. I wasn't really interested in House, not in any sexual way. Not unless James suggested anyway…

Damn.

I'm not saying House is unattractive. The limp doesn't even phase me. It's his desire to smack a label on everything, name it and take away it's mystery. On things non-medical. That's why I would never have been with him, even if he wasn't my boss. I like an air of mystery and intrigue with seduction.

House just wants the instant gratification of the fuck.

And I like instant gratification, don't get me wrong. But I can do that myself. When I'm with someone, I want to tease and entice, I want reciprocation. Maybe House could do that, but it's more in his nature not to.

So, hair tied back with slight tendrils, black, fitted at the waist black pants and a cranberry cashmere top, sensible but attractive shoes.

Needless to say, I had clinic duty later that day, especially since we had no all-consuming patient to tend. But when I got to the clinic, it was going slow.

I grabbed the only chart and headed for an exam room, intent on seeing how many STD's I could diagnose. There was a running tally in the group, Foreman was in front by a mile, but I'm fairly sure his banging the triage nurse at the front desk, so that explains that.

There was a funny thing, though. The chart in my hand wasn't filled out, like a nurse hadn't seen to the patient yet. Which was strange, as that would be how a patient got in an exam room and the chart in my slot.

I opened the door, still looking for info in the file. When I looked up, James was sitting on the exam bed, smirking at me.

"Who did you bribe to get in here unnoticed?" I asked, smiling back.

"No one. I 'filled out' the chart and put it in your pile."

I took a deep breath and decided to see what we were playing. He wasn't wearing his white coat, so I was going with naughty patient, stern doctor.

"Well, sir, since the nurse hasn't checked your vitals, I'll have to it myself."

He lay back on the bed, arm extended.

"Whatever you have to do, doctor…" he said.

I leaned over him to reach the BP cuff, though I could have walked around the table. But what fun is that? He was face level with my breasts, and nuzzled them as I leaned.

"Sir," I admonished sternly. "That kind of behavior isn't tolerated here. I'll have to restrain you if you can't behave."

He just smiled at me.

I did a quick BP.

"Slightly elevated…" I murmured. "You want to tell me what you're here for today… sir?"

"I pulled a muscle," he said, "In my groin."

Not subtle, but that's not what this game is about. It was like a porn plot.

"Well, I'll need you to drop trou so I can check that out… sir."

He stood up, unbuckled, unsnapped and unzipped, then he sat back down. He was fully hard. Nice.

"How long has that been engorged… sir?"

"Since this morning, doctor."

"I have just the thing for it…"

I advanced on him, placing myself between him and the door, if just by chance we were disturbed.

"I don't have insurance. Do you have any samples?"

"Hmm, it's actually a manual course of treatment. I'll demonstrate the first time, then suggest you do it a couple of times a week on your own."

I pulled a foil of lube out of the drawer, slicked my hand and worked him from base to head, firm, but not too tight, making a nice twisting motion.

I couldn't stop myself, I kissed him. It ruined the game, but I wanted to taste his lips and feel his breath in my mouth as he came.

"Is that helping?" I whispered against his cheek, lightly nipping at his jaw.

"Oh… yes…"

I moved my hand faster and he gripped my shoulders, pushing his tongue in my mouth, grabbing my ass and pulling me closer.

"I've been thinking about you since I woke up," he said in my ear, "I was even dreaming about you. I took care of myself already, but I was sitting at my desk, and in you were in my head. I kept fantasizing about bending you over the damn desk and fucking you until you screamed my name like you did during our… lunch."

I was panting a little at the thought myself, but somehow had the presence of mind to grab a tissue. When his head went back and his breath went in gasps I knew he was ready. I added extra points for adding some dirty talk to his repertoire.

"James," I said, working his cock, "Come for me, James."

And that did it, he came off in my hand. More precisely, in the tissue.

He groaned as he came and put his head on my neck.

"That was…" he panted.

"Hot?" I put in, tossing the tissue in the trash.

"Yes," he said and looked at me with out the normal look of having done something wrong. "And tonight after work, I'll be expecting you." He put himself away and refastened his pants. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "I want you on the couch, spread wide. I have a movie picked out."

I liked the direction he was heading. Pretty soon the student would surpass the teacher.

"I can't wait," I said, kissing him passionately.

Suddenly the door flung open.

"Stop making out like teenagers and get to work," House sniped, tapping his cane against the floor.

James smiled, kissed me lightly and headed for the door.

"House," he said at the exit, "See you for lunch."

"What," House called to James' back, "no nooner today?"

James just waved and went to the elevator.

"And you," House said, turning back to me. "You have patients."

I looked out at the empty clinic.

"Where?" I asked, straight-faced.

"Go do paperwork or something, and stop mashing face with Wilson while you're fulfilling my hours of clinic duty."

I smiled pleasantly at him.

"So, I'll leave that to you, then?" I said as I breezed by him.

"Huh?" he called.

I turned.

"You can mash face with Wilson while you're doing your clinic hours," I said and walked away.

* * *

That night was as hot as I worked myself up for. I came about a dozen times on the couch, his mouth and fingers working me into a screaming frenzy.

James was very dominant, moving me, talking to me, telling me what he was going to. Eventually, he pulled me onto the floor, positioning me on my knees and elbows.

Then he fucked me.

There was no 'sweet love down by the fireplace'. He took hold and pounded into me, one hand on my hip, the other moving from twining in my hair to pressing on my spine. I could hear him moaning and grunting as he thrust, felt his sweat on my back.

He leaned over and put a hand in my hair.

"You're… fucking tight, Rhia… So fucking tight…"

I just moaned and writhed under him. It wasn't an act, he'd already worked me out, I was ready for him, had been ready for him.

"God, yes, James… Come on… baby, give it to me… Fuck me, James…"

Both hands went to my hips and he was pistoning in and out, pressing me to the floor. He came yelling again, swearing. It was fucking awesome, I saw stars on the last thrust, and came again.

He rolled off of me and collapsed on the floor, still breathing hard.

"Holy shit…" he breathed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

He pulled me onto his chest.

"James…"

"Yes," he said.

"Anytime you want to do that again, I'm in."

His face changed ever so slightly, like he expected me to say something else. He played it off, though.

"You're wearing me out, Rhia. I'm going to have to get the little blue pills soon…" he smiled.

"No, no, no. That won't be necessary," I said. "We'll just take a break and build the tension again."

He looked at me questioningly.

"And I can tease you in your office until you're chasing me down the hall and nailing me in a supply closet."

"Sounds good," he replied, pulling me up and heading for the bedroom.


End file.
